Of Greetings and Goodbyes
by method's girl 82
Summary: After a tragedy a superstar finds out about a family he didn't know existed.
1. Goodbyes

Author's note: Insert the standard disclaimer here. You'll get nothing if you sue me, so you might as well not even waste your time. I don't own anybody you've heard of, anybody you haven't, good chance they're mine. Enjoy...  
  
I sat there in the hospital room as my mother lay dieing of cancer beside me. She was so skinny and frail that holding her hand was like holding a skeleton. She looked over at me and squeezed my hand.  
  
"I know it sounds cliché but Isabella, honey, I have something I need to tell you before I die. I didn't know how to tell you until now." She said.   
  
" What is it Mom?" I said, holding on to every last word.  
  
" Michael wasn't your biological father." She said. I looked at her confused.   
  
" Mom, what are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
" Michael wasn't your real father. Before I met him I hung out with a bad crowd. I got pregnant and decided it would be best if I got away from that kind of environment. Your real father didn't know about you, and I wanted it that way. He tried to get in touch with me, but I wouldn't let him, so please don't blame him. It was my fault that you never got to meet him until now. I can't let you go through the rest of your life without any family. You're too young to do that. You need to at least meet him once, and then you can decide for yourself. I shouldn't have made that decision for you, but I thought it would be best. I was young and scared; I only wanted what was best for you. I hope you understand that." She said as her breathing was becoming more and more erratic.   
  
" Of course Mom, but how do I find this guy?"  
  
" I got in touch with him, I told him about the cancer and about you. He gave me his address and phone number to give to you for when you wanted to get in touch with him. He's a wrestler, so he said it may be hard to get a hold of him right away." She said, handing me a piece of paper. I took it and opened it. I saw my mother close her eyes and I looked at her and felt tears begin to roll down my cheeks.  
  
" Mom, no, wait. Don't leave me yet. I don't know what to do." I said as the heart monitor started to beep in one steady sound. The doctors came in and called the time of death as I sat there, still holding my mother's hand in my right, and the only family I have left's address in my left.. 


	2. First Contact

" Hello." I said as I picked up my cell phone.  
  
" Um, is this Scott?" I heard a very nervous female voice say on the other end.  
  
" That's me." I said quietly, almost not knowing what to say. I knew who it was, and I didn't want to scare her.  
  
" Hi, this is Isabella, Rona's daughter. Um, my mom gave me your number before she passed away. She said that I needed to talk to you." She said.  
  
" Did she tell you what about?" I asked, not knowing if Rona had told her.  
  
" Yeah, she told me you were my biological father." She said.   
  
" That's what she told me too." I said.  
  
" Are you calling her a liar?" she said defensively. I smiled as I thought she had to be my daughter. I could tell she had my temper.  
  
" No, no I'm not." I said.  
  
" Oh, well, she said we should meet and get to know each other, but if you don't want to I understand." She said.   
  
" No, I would love to meet you." I said. " Um, where do you live?"   
  
" Nashville Tennessee." She said. I was so close to her and didn't even know it.  
  
" I'm there three days a week, that's perfect. How about we meet on Tuesday afternoon?" I asked.  
  
" Sure, where do you want to meet?" she asked. I searched my mind to try to think of a good common ground that we could meet at so we would both feel comfortable.  
  
" How about Skully's restaurant?" I said, hoping I did well.  
  
" That's fine. What time?"   
  
  
  
" How about noon?" I said.  
  
" Okay. I guess I'll see you then." She said. I nodded.  
  
" I'll see you then, oh, how will I know who you are?"  
  
" Just ask for Bella, they'll know who you're looking for." She said.  
  
" Okay, I'll see you then."   
  
" Okay, bye." She said. I heard Isabella hang up and I lowered the phone from my ear. I just sat there looking at it in my hand and CM Punk came up beside me.  
  
" Hey Raven, what's the matter?" he asked.  
  
" Nothing, I just talked to my daughter."   
  
" Your daughter? I didn't know you had any kids."   
  
" Neither did I, until last week. Her Mom had cancer and she thought it would be a good idea if we met. She died last Tuesday and gave Isabella my number and address." I said, hanging up my cell phone and sliding it back in my bag.  
  
" She has a pretty name." CM said.  
  
" It was her mother's middle name." I said.  
  
" Seems like you must have loved her mother very much."   
  
" I did, but then she just stopped talking to me. She said that's when she found out she was pregnant and she knew she had to get away from the group we were hanging out with. She didn't want me to be tied down so young, so she never told me. I really wish I would have known." I said.   
  
" Wow, so are you going to meet her?"   
  
" Yeah, on Tuesday."  
  
" That's only a couple days away."   
  
" I know. Should I be nervous already?" I said with a chuckle.   
  
" It's cool. You want me to go with?"   
  
" Nah, I think it will be nerve wracking enough for both of us with just us. I wouldn't want to put any added pressure on her." I said.   
  
" Good thinking."   
  
" And besides, I don't want you hitting on her until after I know she'll despise you no matter what." I said laughing. " I can't be related to anyone like you." CM chuckled and patted me on the shoulder.   
  
" And like I want to be related to you." He said. " Well, I better go warm up."   
  
" Yeah, like you youngsters need to warm up." I said smiling.  
  
" Well, you old men do too, I'll see you later."   
  
" Bye." CM said walking away. I just hoped that this nervousness went away so I didn't make myself look stupid in front of my daughter.   
  
Author's note: Okay, second chapter. I hope you all enjoy the story so far. I don't really have much to say...please review. Ttfn Heather 


End file.
